That Girl
by texashoser
Summary: Ray meets a young woman on a bust who isn't exactly normal. (The last chapter is now posted.)
1. The Meeting

Okay, this is like the second fan fiction that I've posted on here. I really like The Real Ghostbusters so hopefully I did the series justice. I also hoped I avoided any Mary Sue issues. I tried.  
  
******  
  
"How the hell does that thing keep getting away?" Peter asked Egon. "It's like it knows our every move."  
  
It just might," Ray interjected. "I've read that some ghosts are actually pre-cognitive making it easier to defeat any enemies."  
  
"Just what we need," Winston muttered. The four Ghostbusters reached a corridor leading into four different directions.  
  
"I suggest we split up," Egon said. "Shout if you find it." Dr. Spengler took off down a corridor to the left, Winston went to the right.  
  
"Right or left?" Dr. Venkman asked Dr. Stantz.  
  
"I happen to be more right-minded," Ray replied. "I'll take the right."  
  
The two split off. Ray slowly walked down the corridor of the large science building. He saw a young woman with medium length blonde hair come out of one of the rooms on chair with wheels typing on laptop. She looked at him and smiled than focused back on the computer in her lap. She rolled as far down the hall as the cord to the laptop would allow to her to go and stopped.  
  
Ray and the young woman were startled at a sudden roar coming from farther down the hall. The ghost Dr. Stantz and his friends had been chasing flew toward the young woman. She screamed than suddenly it stopped as the large blue ghost touched her. Ray watched as they seemed to be joined together by the electricity flowing through the laptop to power the portable computer. Ray started to grab for his walkie-talkie, but instead decided to take quicker measures. He aimed his proton gun at the ghost praying it wouldn't hurt the young woman. The laptop slid of the woman's lap and the two split. The young woman fell to the floor as the ghost went towards Dr. Stantz. He fired and caught it in his stream feeling very little pull from the ghost.  
  
"This is too easy," he mumbled than tossed out a trap and opened it. The trap quickly sucked in the ghost and closed. Ray grabbed his walkie-talkie from his belt loop. "Hey, guys. I caught it."  
  
"Ray, how could you have possibly that ghost by yourself?" Peter asked over the walkie-talkie.  
  
"I don't know, but it may have had something to do with the young woman it touched," Ray replied.  
  
"What happened?" Egon interjected.  
  
"Just come down the hall," Ray told them. He put the walkie-talkie back on his belt loop and went over to the young woman. He knelt down and felt for her pulse. The Ghostbuster let out a sigh of relief when he felt it was still there.  
  
"Excuse, but what happened here?" Ray looked beside him to see a snappily dressed man in a lab coat.  
  
"I'm not sure," Dr. Stantz answered. "I think she was electrocuted."  
  
"Electrocuted?" The man repeated. "Dani simply came out here to do some work. How was she electrocuted?"  
  
"The ectoplasm of ghost mixed with electricity is just about as bad as putting a toaster in a bathtub," Ray replied.  
  
"Ectoplasm? Ghost?" The man replied. "I think you may have hit your head. There are no such things as ghosts. It's scientifically impossible."  
  
"I disagree," Dr. Spengler interjected. "The paranormal is just as much a science as the study of evolutionary biology." The man looked up at the newcomers.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Dr. Egon Spengler. I'm a Ghostbuster."  
  
"I heard you all were frauds."  
  
"Than you must be part of the Walter Peck fan club," Peter jumped in. "He thought so too, but we proved him wrong."  
  
"Dad, I don't want to go to school," Dani murmured as she slowly woke. She opened her eyes and saw five people looking down at her. Four of them were wearing colored uniforms with a familiar symbol. "The Ghostbusters?"  
  
"Dani, what happened?" She sat up and leaned against the wall looking at the fifth person with an unsure face.  
  
"I think a ghost touched me, dad" she answered. "It was really weird. I started seeing all this stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Ray inquired. She looked at the auburn-haired man with inquisitive blue eyes.  
  
"Uh, who are you?"  
  
"Dr. Ray Stantz. I'm also a Ghostbuster."  
  
"I know you're a Ghostbuster because I see the logo," Dani responded. "You guys are really cool. I think I've read and seen just about everything pertaining to you guys."  
  
"I'm Dr. Peter Venkman. Would you like to go out with me?" Dani laughed at the dark-haired Ghostbuster.  
  
"First I think I'd like a chance to wash off all this ectoplasm," Dani told him. "After that I promise to think about it."  
  
"Dani, I believe these men should be off now," her father interrupted. She put her head down looking a bit hurt. He looked at the Ghostbusters. "I don't want to see you around here again."  
  
"Here's our card," Ray said. He gave Dani a card. He gave her a small smile. "Call if you need anything."  
  
"Anything?" Dani repeated with a twinkle in her eyes. Winston laughed and Ray gave him a look. "I guess you guys better go before my dad blows another fuse."  
  
"Dani, what are you insinuating?" Her father inquired. She stood up looking a bit dejected and followed her father back into the lab.  
  
"Nothing, dad."  
  
*****  
  
"Peter looked at Ray as he sat staring at the same page of his Captain Steel comic book. He smiled to himself and sat down next to his friend.  
  
"Earth to Ray," Dr. Venkman said. "Hello." Ray put down his comic book and turned to his friend.  
  
"Hi, Pete."  
  
"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"  
  
"Who? I don't know who you're talking about." Ray stood up and laughed nervously. "What girl, Pete? I'm not thinking about any girl." Dr. Venkman picked up his friend's comic book and opened back up to the page Ray had been on.  
  
" 'Thank you for saving the day, Captain Steel.'" Peter read. "You want to save her from her evil father."  
  
"I do not," Ray replied.  
  
"Ray has a crush."  
  
"Stop it, Pete."  
  
"Ray and Dani sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
  
"What is going on?" Egon asked as he came into the room.  
  
"I'm just teasing our boy about his girlfriend," Dr. Venkman replied.  
  
"Aw, yes, the young woman we met earlier," Egon said. "She was quite cute."  
  
"Egon, not you too," Ray groaned. "She's not my girlfriend. I just find her interesting. I would have really liked to run a few tests on her."  
  
"Than take her out for dinner and movie," Peter added.  
  
"No, stop it," Ray said. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"You're right, Peter. Teasing is actually quite fun." 


	2. Psychic

The guys slid down the pole as the alarm signaling a job echoed in the Ghostbusters headquarters. Ray grabbed the address from Janine than jumped into the driver's seat of Ecto-1 as the other guys got in the passenger seats. The car peeled out of the firehouse and down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?" Winston asked. Ray handed the paper to his friend. "The Brooklyn Bridge?"  
  
"I wonder what could be the problem could be," Egon said. "I thought we had already solved it."  
  
"With ghosts it's never over," Peter interjected. "I hope someone's gonna pay us for this job this time." Ray suddenly slammed on the brakes as young woman with blonde hair jumped out in front of the car's path. "What the hell happened, Ray?"  
  
"Someone jumped out in front of the car," Dr. Stantz replied. He looked closely at the woman. "Dani?" She walked around to the driver's side window and Ray rolled down the window. "Dani, what are you doing?"  
  
"I saw something, Dr. Stantz," Dani replied. "I think that ghost did something."  
  
"What did you see?" Ray inquired. She looked back to the street in front of them and they watched as a large semi rolled over into the lane spilling its contents.  
  
"You just saved us from being crushed," Winston said. Dani looked at the guys.  
  
"I swear to you this has never happened before," Dani told them.  
  
"Perhaps you should come back to the firehouse with us," Egon suggested. "We'd like to run a few tests on you."  
  
"And maybe take you out for dinner and a movie," Peter whispered.  
  
"I hate being the guinea pig," Dani said. She looked at her watch. "Maybe later, Dr. Spengler. I have to go to work. My dad's already going to be mad as it is. I have to make sure nothing was lost when the laptop broke yesterday. He was pretty pissed about that. He doesn't buy the whole ghost thing." She rubbed her shoulders. Ray noticed a slightly dark circle around her right eye.  
  
"If you could make it to the firehouse some other time that would be great," Ray told the young woman.  
  
"I promise I'll try. I just have a really funky schedule." She headed across the street, looked back and waved than went on.  
  
"I believe we should do some research on the ghost we caught yesterday," Egon said. "Perhaps it will give us to clues into what is going on with Dani."  
  
******  
  
"Did I mention how much I hate reading books in another language?" Peter asked putting down the large book he was holding.  
  
"Many times, Peter," Egon replied. He looked at the book. "It's not another language. You're holding it upside down. The book was handwritten."  
  
"That explains a lot," Dr. Venkman muttered.  
  
"I think I found something," Ray said. "The ghost we caught could see what was about to happen right before it happened. Dani is seeing our futures before they happen. She's not exactly seeing the immediate future because she and ghost weren't fused long enough for it to give over everything."  
  
"Fused, Ray?" Egon responded.  
  
"The ghost touched her and she had a laptop that was plugged in. Ectoplasm and water do the same thing when they come in contact with electricity," Dr. Stantz responded. "Ray's girlfriend is psychic," Winston said. "That could come in handy."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Ray said. "She's also not exactly psychic."  
  
"Either way, Ray," Dr. Spengler interjected. "Winston is pretty much correct. Dani can see the future. We just don't know how long it will last or what kind of effect this can have on a human being."  
  
"I think it's time for some follow-up work," Peter said. 


	3. The hospital

"Dr. Newton, there are some gentlemen here to see you." Dr. Newton looked up from his work at a young man wearing a lab coat. "Actually, they're looking for Miss Dani, but since she isn't here I figured you would like to talk to them."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Out in the hallway."  
  
"Thank you, Barney. Do me a favor and call security, but tell them not to come for at least five minutes."  
  
"Sure thing, Dr. Newton." The young man walked away and Dr. Newton went out into the hallway finding the four Ghostbusters waiting.  
  
"Dr. Newton, we need to talk to Dani," Ray said.  
  
"No, Dr. Stantz, I believe you don't," Dr. Newton responded. "She is to have no contact with you and your friends. I believe you will be a horrible influence on her."  
  
"Influence?" Peter replied. "We're not here to bully her. We just want to talk to her and ask a few questions."  
  
"Purely scientific," Egon interjected. Dani's father turned to the blonde scientist.  
  
"Dr. Spengler, I've talked to Cyrus Spengler in Ohio," Dr. Newton said. "He said you were a brilliant scientist and you decided to waste your time with catching ghosts that do not exist."  
  
"They do exist," Winston jumped in. "I didn't believe it either until I saw it."  
  
"Dr. Newton, we aren't here to convince you that ghosts exist," Dr. Stantz said. "We need to talk to Dani. What happened to her yesterday has possibly caused her to obtain abilities that could provide extremely useful information in the world of the occult and parapsychology."  
  
"Occult? Parapsychology?" Dr. Newton repeated. "I don't need my daughter listening to all of that bunk."  
  
"Dr. Newton, there's also the possibility Dani could be in danger," Egon added. "We need to run a few tests."  
  
"No. The only danger here is you four. My daughter is a very fragile person who doesn't need you all to come in here and destroy everything she knows, " Dr. Newton replied. He saw four security guards coming up behind the men. "I believe it is now time for you all to leave. If you even try to come here again I will make sure you all are thrown in jail. If you talk to my daughter again I will make sure you are thrown in jail."  
  
"Basically, you just want us thrown in jail," Dr. Venkman said.  
  
"Quite correct. And I will take any chance I can get." The security guards each took a Ghostbuster and led them out of the building. They got into Ecto-1 and headed back towards the headquarters.  
  
"Well, he was a nice guy," Winston commented.  
  
"I wonder where Dani is," Ray said. "It was kinda of odd. Especially the way Dr. Newton was talking. Something just isn't right."  
  
"Don't worry. She's a big girl, Ray. She probably went out to have some fun. I'd have to if my dad was like that," Dr. Venkman replied. "Of course, I can't really speak personally. Egon, you had an overbearing dad. What did you do?" Dr. Spengler gave his friend a look. "Oh, yeah. You weren't a normal child."  
  
"Would you like to define normal, Peter?" Egon inquired. Ray chuckled as he saw Peter's reaction in the rear view mirror. The phone in the Ecto-1 rang and Winston picked it up.  
  
"What's up, Janine?" Winston asked into the phone. "The hospital?"  
  
"Is Janine hurt?" Egon quickly asked. Winston waved a hand at him signaling for him to keep quiet.  
  
"Alright, we're on our way," Winston told her. He hung up. "Ray, we're going to Saint Vincent's."  
  
"Why?" Dr. Stantz inquired.  
  
"Dani," Zeddemore simply answered.  
  
*****  
  
"You must be the Ghostbusters." Ray, Peter, Egon, and Winston looked at the middle aged woman with her hair pulled back. She wore a lab coat with a stethoscope around her neck. "I'm Dr. Maria Foster. I admitted Dani Pearson."  
  
"Pearson?" Ray repeated. "Her father's last name is Newton."  
  
"Dr. Newton is not her real father. He's her foster father," the doctor informed them. "I've seen Dani come in and out of this hospital more times than I want to count. She's either a very clumsy young woman or it could be something else."  
  
"Why did you call us?" Egon inquired.  
  
"I asked her if she had anyone else I could call besides Dr. Newton. I really don't trust that man," Dr. Foster replied. "She handed me the Ghostbusters card."  
  
"Dr. Foster, are you saying she's been abused?" Peter asked.  
  
"I'm not saying that, but I believe it is actually a good possibility," Dr. Foster responded. "I ask her, but she never answers. Newton tells me she just falls or runs into something. I've watched her come in here since she was six and she's twenty-three now. I think there's definitely something going on, but I can't do much. If Dani doesn't say anything than there's nothing anyone can do."  
  
"That's not right," Ray said. "Nobody should hit other people."  
  
"Perhaps you should tell her that," Dr. Foster suggested. "I realize this isn't your area, but Dani must seem to trust you on some level to ask me to call."  
  
"Yeah, that's Ray for you," Winston interjected. "He could make friends with a Terror Dog if given half a chance." Dr. Stantz looked at his friends.  
  
"Go, Ray," Egon told him. "Dani seems to be in need of a friend."  
  
"Yeah, but what do I say? I don't what to say. I'm not a psychologist."  
  
"You don't need to be a psychologist to give a person some help," Dr. Venkman informed his friend. "Just talk to her. See what's going on. Give her a friend she can trust."  
  
"Okay," Ray said. "You guys will help, right?"  
  
"Absolutely," Egon answered.  
  
"Come this way," Dr. Foster said. She led the men down the hall to the elevators. They got off on the third level and went to Room 315. "One at a time. Ray, you come in with me first." Dr. Stantz followed the lady doctor inside the hospital room. Dani looked toward the two as they came in. Ray saw that her left eye was almost completely swollen shut and her right arm was in a sling. He wasn't sure about any other injuries the young woman had. "Dani, I believe you remember Ray."  
  
"Yeah," she replied quietly. "He saved me from the ghost."  
  
"Than you saved me from the truck," Dr. Stantz responded.  
  
"I'll be outside," Dr. Foster said. "Give you two some privacy." The two young people watched the woman leave the room. Soon nothing was making any noise except for the few monitors Dani was hooked up to.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Ray asked.  
  
"Okay," Dani answered.  
  
"Dr. Foster was telling the guys and me about Dr. Newton. He isn't your real father?" Dani shook her head slowly.  
  
"No, my parents died when I was younger," Dani said. "I was only five and I don't remember them much. I know I was happy though. Really happy."  
  
"I know how that feels."  
  
"Newton became my guardian because my parents had made him that in their wills. I never understood why they had made wills when they were so young. They were barely forty. Their death is still a mystery. I keep trying to look into it, but I run into so many damn obstacles like I'm not supposed to know."  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I just said."  
  
"No. To you, Dani."  
  
"I fell down some stairs," Dani lied.  
  
"Dr. Foster thinks it's something else. You seem to come in here a lot according to her." Dani looked away.  
  
"I'm clumsy. So sue me."  
  
"I am too, but don't think I've landed in the hospital as many times as you have." Dani turned back to him and he could see tears streaming down here face.  
  
"He hurts me!" She shouted. "You happy now! He hurts me!"  
  
"Dani, I'm sorry," Dr. Stantz apologized. "I want to help you."  
  
"Forget it. Just leave. I'll deal with it by myself."  
  
"No. You need some help. I can help you, Dani. Egon, Peter, and Winston can help too. All you need to do is ask."  
  
"Why would you want to help someone you barely now?"  
  
"Because you evidently want it or you would have never asked Dr. Foster to call us. That says a lot right there, Dani. Peter's a psychologist so I would now. " She looked into his brown eyes and saw all the concern he felt for her despite the fact they barely knew each other. Deep down she felt she could trust him because he was kinda like her.  
  
"Alright," she whispered. "I need help, Dr. Stantz."  
  
"Call me Ray."  
  
"Ray." 


	4. Another vision

Janine watched intently as the Ecto-1 entered the firehouse and stopped. She knew that one of the passengers in the car was the girl Egon had told her about. Dani Pearson.  
  
"Ray back?" Slimer asked hovering by Janine.  
  
"Yeah, but remember what Ray told you. Don't bother Dani. She may not react so great," Janine told him.  
  
"Peter yells."  
  
"True. Dani isn't Peter. She's a young woman who needs our help."  
  
"Slimer help?"  
  
"We'll see." Dr. Stantz got out of the driver's side door and quickly went to the side door and opened it. He gently helped Dani out than closed the door behind her.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Ray asked her. She bit her bottom lip as she looked around than slowly nodded. "Alright, let's go say hi to Janine." He led her to the secretary's desk, but Dani didn't look at the red-head. Her focus was on Slimer and her face held a look of fear and curiosity.  
  
"Hi," Slimer said. Dani tightly grabbed Ray's hand with her good left hand and backed up into him stepping on his foot with her own.  
  
"Ow!" Ray yelped. He jumped back only to fall onto the floor. Dani walked away from them going toward the Ecto-1. "Dani, where are you going?"  
  
"Away," she answered. "I can't do this. I got scared seeing a ghost that won't hurt me than I stepped on your foot. For some reason I really think this won't work out." She headed for the door when she stopped and spun around quickly. "Ray, where's your friend Egon?" Dr. Stantz stood up and looked at her. "I just got a vision of him getting hurt. Something blows up."  
  
"He's probably in the lab," Ray answered. "I'll get him out of there." Ray headed up the stairs and Dani went after him. They bounded into Egon's lab and the blonde looked up quickly holding a beaker of some yellow liquid.  
  
"Ray," Egon said. "Dani, how are you?"  
  
"Put down the beaker and back away," Dani told him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She just saw you getting hurt, Egon. Listen to her."  
  
"These chemicals are completely compatible. I assure you both." Dani went over and snatched away the beaker with her left hand. "Dani, put that down."  
  
"Okay, this is totally unlike me to be forceful, but I will hurt you unless you get rid of this right now because when you add it to the other than put it in the machine things go downhill." Egon stared at her a moment. His blue eyes read her own and saw the seriousness they held.  
  
"Very well." Dr. Spengler took the beaker and dumped it in the sink.  
  
"Thank you," Dani said. She let out a big breath than sank into a nearby chair trembling. Ray and Egon went over to her. Ray started to reach for her hand, but he could see her flinch slightly.  
  
"Hey, Dani, it's okay," Ray told her. "We won't get mad."  
  
"He always got mad when I talked back," Dani whispered. "He'd yell at me than he'd." Her eyes glazed over and she stared into space. Ray looked at Egon who adjusted his glasses.  
  
"She's been alone for too long," Egon said quietly. "She doesn't know how to talk about it."  
  
"Peter could do something, couldn't he?" Ray asked. "He's a psychologist."  
  
"I don't believe that's a good idea," Dr. Spengler responded. "He's too close to be objective about this."  
  
"He barely knows her," Ray replied. "We barely know her. Peter would be able to tell us everything and we could figure out what we had to do."  
  
"The very fact she's talking to us is a large step for her. I have recently talked to numerous people who have dealt with abuse cases and the key is to convince her to talk to us. The more she talks the better she will become. We must tell her no one can ever hurt again. Especially Dr. Newton. He caused the problem and we have to keep it from rising again."  
  
"Are you sure we can do this, Egon?"  
  
"Of course," Dr. Spengler answered. "It might take a little bit of time, but I'm sure we'll help Dani through this."  
  
"Hey, guys," Winston said as he came into the lab. "Janine told me you guys ran up here to save Egon. Looks like that went well."  
  
"Yeah, but Dani spaced out," Ray replied. "She's going to need a lot of help before she finally recovers."  
  
"I know, man," Winston responded. "I've seen it a few times before in my old neighborhood. Dads hitting their kids for no reason. Nobody deserves that."  
  
"Well, apparently no one talked to Dr. Newton," Ray said with a twinge of anger in his voice. "We should call the police."  
  
"Won't work," Winston told him. "Dani is the only one who can do anything. We can only stand by and give her all the support she needs."  
  
"Lunch!" Peter shouted.  
  
"Peter made lunch?" Winston looked at the blonde haired physicist.  
  
"He figured you two would be occupied with Dani and decided to be a little helpful," Winston said. He and Egon left the lab. Ray touched Dani on her shoulder and she looked at him.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"A little," Dani answered. "Ray?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to be okay, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You promise."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Thank you." She gave him a little hug and let him take her to the kitchen for lunch. 


	5. A little mess

Peter shot up in bed when he heard a clatter from another room in the firehouse. He looked around the room and saw that his three friends were sleeping soundly in their beds. He looked at the extra bed Ray had brought up from storage for Dani and noticed it was empty. Peter contemplated waking his auburn-haired friend, but decided against it so he could spend a few minutes talking to the young woman by himself.  
  
"I hope she isn't getting into trouble," Dr. Venkman muttered. He got out of bed and walked out of the sleeping quarters. Peter saw the light coming from out of the kitchen and headed toward it. He peeked in and saw Dani attempting to clean up a mess with her one uninjured hand. Slimer was trying to help as well, but he was making more of a mess than actually helping.  
  
"Gotta clean it up," Dani said. "Clean it up."  
  
"Clean," Slimer repeated. "Clean up."  
  
"Mind if I help?" Peter asked. Dani jumped up and backed into the counter as he entered the kitchen. "Hey, it's okay. Everyone makes a mess now and than."  
  
"Slimer startled me," she told him watching him carefully as he bent down to finish cleaning up the floor.  
  
"He does that a lot," Peter replied. "Want to hand me some more paper towels?" Dani reached for the roll next to the sink and handed them to Dr. Venkman than went back over to the counter. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I messed up," Dani answered.  
  
"No you didn't. You just spilled some ice cream because Slimer scared you. You didn't mess up." He picked up the pile of dirty paper towels than tossed them in the trash. "Slimer, tell her it's okay."  
  
"Dani, be happy," Slimer told her.  
  
"So, are you still hungry?" Peter inquired.  
  
"I don't need anything. I'll just go back to bed," Dani said. Peter stood in the middle of the kitchen and watched her start forward than stop.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Dr. Venkman said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Than why are you looking at me like I'm going to slap you or do something worse?" She stared at him with her intense sky blue eyes. "Dani, I realize you've been through a difficult time, but you've got to know no one here is going to hurt you. We just want to help you. You asked and we answered."  
  
"I know." Dani slid down on to the floor and cradled her injured arm. "I just have a hard time remembering. For eighteen years I've lived in a house where whenever I did something wrong I was hurt. Than I come here and everyone's really nice. They just want me to feel better. I'm so scared that I might let them down."  
  
"You can't let us down," Peter said. He sat down next to her and she moved over a little bit. "Dani, you can only let yourself down."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You try to get so much out of yourself because you want to be the best person you can, but you fall a tiny bit short and take it out on yourself doing more damage than any other person could."  
  
"He did a lot of damage."  
  
"Well, you can repair it. The guys just want to help. You've got Ray falling all over you and it's not just because you're beautiful, Dani. He wants to help you. The boy really hates seeing people hurt. He lives in this world where he doesn't understand why bad things happen. Ray still reads comic books and sleeps with either Stay Puft or that Dopey Dog stuffed animal." Dani smiled at the thought. She had remembered the man sitting on the couch with her holding Dopey Dog as they watched television.  
  
"He's a great guy," Dani commented.  
  
"He is," Dr. Venkman agreed. "He's a bit over enthusiastic at times, but Ray is one of the best guys I know. Egon and Winston are just as great. Janine's pretty good too. You couldn't ask for a better group of friends. We've gone up and down, but our friendship has almost never faltered."  
  
"I've never really had any friends," Dani admitted quietly. "I was never really any good at making them."  
  
"Well, girl, you got yourself five of them." He looked up at Slimer. "Six if you include the floating blob." Slimer mumbled some words Dr. Venkman couldn't make out. "Hey, buddy, you know I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Peter." The green specter came down and gave Peter a hug covering him in green slime.  
  
"Aw, Slimer," Peter groaned. Dani laughed.  
  
(To be continued. There are a few more twists in store for everyone.) 


	6. Love?

(The continuation.)  
  
Dani took the sling off her right arm and slowly extended it. She winced at the slight pain she felt as it ran from her shoulder to her fingers.  
  
"Dislocated shoulders suck," she muttered. The young woman took one of the pain pills Dr. Foster had given her and followed it with a sip of soda she was drinking. She jumped when Slimer came through the door of the bathroom and went right for her.  
  
"Dani okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Slimer. I was just stretching my arm."  
  
"It hurt?"  
  
"I dislocated my shoulder, which hurts a ton. Of course, it was the second time so it wasn't a bad, but still hurt." Slimer nodded in the attempt to act as if he understood.  
  
"Guys get hurt." Dani quickly looked at him.  
  
"What? Now? Are they okay? I didn't have a vision."  
  
"Not now. Other times. Dangerous job."  
  
"I bet. Chasing ghosts and demons. I can only imagine."  
  
"Dani want to be a Ghostbuster?"  
  
"I wish," she replied let out a deep breath. "There's no way. I mean I can't really see them letting me. I don't even think I'll be here for very long. It's not like I'm going to stay here forever or anything. They're only being nice to me now because I asked for some help. I don't expect them to offer me a job or a home. Peter kept on talking about being friends and stuff, but I just can't help feeling they'll kick me out when I finally get all better."  
  
"That's not true!" A voice shouted on the other side of the door. Dani banged her right arm on the sink and yelped in pain. "Dani!"  
  
"I'm fine." She went to the door and opened it to find Ray standing on the other side. "Are you spying on me now?"  
  
"Kind of," Ray admitted. "You haven't really said a lot lately and I was just curious. Slimer was the spy. I just wanted to know you were alright."  
  
"You could have asked," Dani replied. "You didn't have to send in Slimer." The green ghost floated by the two and left the room. The young woman brushed back some of her long, blonde hair and leaned against the doorway of the bathroom. She looked at Ray with her piercing blue eyes. "So, what's not true?"  
  
"That we're just being nice to you to kick you out later," Ray responded. "You can stay as long as you want, Dani. If you want you can even work here. As of now you are an assistant to the Ghostbusters." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what does this job entail?" Ray eyes quickly darted around as he thought of an answer.  
  
"I don't know. I just made it up, but you get to assist." Dani gave him a small smile.  
  
"I kinda got that part considering the first part of assistant is assist."  
  
"So you'll stay?" Dani looked into his brown eyes.  
  
"That is the stupidest question in the world," the young woman told him. "Ray, think about it. I have no where else to go and you guys are the only people who seem to be willing to put with a person who can't decide whether she'll actually sit down and talk or mope the entire day thinking about what a horrible life she's had and where it's going to go from here because she has no plan whatsoever."  
  
"Make a plan," Dr. Stantz suggested. "What do you want to do with your life?"  
  
"I don't know," Dani answered. She shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I did want to be a Ghostbuster because of all the articles and stuff I read about you guys. I really admire what you guys do. I'd like to find a nice guy and settle down." She gave him a look. "Maybe have some kids and live to nice, ripe age of ninety." She shrugged again. "I don't know, Ray. I really don't. I could barely decide what shirt I wanted to wear this morning." Dani glanced at her ensemble that included a borrowed jumpsuit that was halfway unzipped and a slightly large black t-shirt that probably was borrowed from Peter. "Of course, I'm still trying to figure out what led me to this outfit."  
  
"It's relaxing," Ray offered. Dani smiled and her blue eyes twinkled. "See. Now you're happy and that's what you should always be."  
  
"I'd really like to, Ray. Forever and ever. Like a fairy tale."  
  
"Maybe your fairy tale will come true."  
  
"I don't know. My prince charming is kind of oblivious." Ray blushed a little and realized the mood had changed between the two. It was no longer just two friends talking, but two sexual beings both probably looking for the same thing.  
  
"Maybe prince charming doesn't know what to do." Dani looked at him.  
  
"I know." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Ray's first reaction was to pull away at the sudden action, but he reached out slowly put an arm around her waist. She ran her left hand up his right arm and stopped when it reached the side of his neck. They moved out of the bathroom doorway and walked together with their lips still locked towards his bed. When they approached the footboard Dani pulled away. "I can't, Ray. Not now. I don't think I'm ready."  
  
"Okay," Ray replied. He gave her an understanding look. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Dani answered. She touched his hand than stuck her hand in a pocket of the jumpsuit she was wearing. "That was different."  
  
"Yeah," Dr. Stantz agreed rubbing the back of his neck. "I think I have some work to do." The alarm went off in the firehouse. "I guess I've really gotta go."  
  
"Yeah. Go do your job." Dani watched him leave the room. She followed him and stopped in the doorway of the sleeping quarters. Ray stopped on the stairs just before his head disappeared below the floor. He smiled at her and she smiled back than watched as he disappeared. The young woman heard the car engine come to life downstairs and went to the window just catching a glimpse of Ecto-1 before it zoomed out of sight.  
  
*****  
  
"You, dog, you," Peter told Ray as they sat in their car heading to their job. "You finally got a girl."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if Dani and I should have this kind of a relationship," Ray replied. "Is it right?"  
  
"She initiated it, Ray," Peter responded. "I would think it would be alright."  
  
"Raymond, if you feel that these new feelings are incorrect than perhaps you should tell Dani," Egon interjected.  
  
"Hey, Egon, this is the first time in a long time that Ray has been kissed by a girl," Dr. Venkman said. "I believe he should go for it. He needs this."  
  
"Peter, I believe Ray should decide whether or not he wants to have a relationship beyond friendship with that should be his decision," Dr. Spengler told him.  
  
"Will both of you stop?" Ray asked. "I don't need the both of you discussing my love life."  
  
"You said love life," Winston interjected from the driver's seat. Ray groaned.  
  
"Look, guys, Dani's like ten years younger than I am," Dr. Stantz said. "I don't really know much about her and, well, the whole fact she's not quite alright."  
  
"Ray, if you don't want her I'll take her," Peter said. Ray shot him a look. "Okay, buddy, I understand the age thing, but just to be fair you have a tendency to act younger than you are so for all you know she could be a very mature young woman under it all. She also doesn't know much about you either aside from the fact you're a Ghostbuster and sleep with stuffed animals. And you're not quite alright either. You've seen serious stuff that affected you, Ray. In that respect you're even."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Dr. Stantz said. "We've got a job. Let's focus on that."  
  
******  
  
Janine looked up from the paperwork on her desk when she felt someone was looking at her. Dani stared at her from the other side of the desk.  
  
"Something I can help you with, Dani?" Janine inquired.  
  
"Janine, you're a woman," Dani said.  
  
"I have been for a very long time," Janine replied.  
  
"How many boyfriends have you had?" The secretary was taken aback by the question.  
  
"Quite a few. Why do you ask?" Dani shrugged. "Are you interested in one of the guys? Well, you can't have Egon. He's mine."  
  
"It's Ray," Dani told her. "Egon reminds me of my dad. Besides I see the future you two will have and I'm not exactly on the receiving end of anything except a bouquet." Janine thought about the vision for a moment than shook herself out of it. Maybe Dani would tell Egon for her.  
  
"So, you've got a crush on Ray?"  
  
"I don't think it qualifies as a crush anymore," Dani responded. Janine looked at her in surprise. "I kinda kissed him earlier and he kinda kissed back."  
  
"Congratulations," the red-head commented. "You may have just gotten yourself a Ghostbuster boy toy."  
  
"Is it right?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean is it right for me to date Ray?"  
  
"I don't see why not. You should make sure Ray feels the same way than the two of you can do whatever your hearts desire."  
  
"The whole fairy tale thing," Dani muttered. "It started that way and I hope it ends that way."  
  
"Well, with this group fairy tales do come true," Janine said. "I just hope you don't end up like Sleeping Beauty. Or Snow White."  
  
"But Prince Charming came for them," Dani protested.  
  
"Yeah, but in the real world and when it comes to the Ghostbusters, fairy tales sometimes come with unhappy twists."  
  
"Has anything happened to you?"  
  
"I don't get as many problems. I'm not always on the front line battling the evil, but I get my fair share. If you stay around you're gonna get it to."  
  
"I was thinking about that," Dani replied. "I've told the guys a lot of stuff about my problems and what Newton did, but there's one thing I haven't told them."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I'm rich."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The only reason Newton didn't send me away when I was younger even though I knew he wanted to because he wanted my money. My parents were millionaires and I was to get all their money when I turned twenty-one. I got it and Newton kept on pestering me to give it all to him. I tried to say no, but it was almost impossible to tell him that. I gave him quite a bit and he has only kept me around to get all of it. I still have over ten million dollars to my name and I don't want him to get it."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Peter's really the money guy around here. I'm sure he could tell you what you should do it. Like give to him."  
  
"I kinda want to do that, Janine. I want to give something back to the guys since they're being such a big help. I haven't felt so free in a long time. I've actually been able to walk around without being yelled at because I left a dish out or my bed's unmade. I don't have to cringe every time someone says my name. I like it here and I do want to stay. I really do. I don't want to leave."  
  
"You don't have to. I'm sure the guys have told you that."  
  
"Peter and Ray have. Ray even offered me a job as an assistant to the Ghostbusters so I would stay." Janine laughed. "That's not totally funny. He sent Slimer to kind of spy on me and heard everything I told the little spud."  
  
"Ray's a worrier. He's got these emotions that are kinda hard to control. He'll do something without giving it a second thought. Ray is one of the bravest idiots I know and I know three others."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"It's a great thing. Egon, Peter, Ray, and Winston would gladly give up their life to save anyone. Their really good guys, Dani."  
  
"I know. That's why I like it here."  
  
"Me too. Just don't tell Peter that. I like to pick on him a lot."  
  
"I promise I won't." Dani yawned. "I think I'll go take a nap. That pain killer is doing a really good number on me." She headed for the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Dani." The young woman turned back to the secretary.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
(Yeah, sounds like a nice ending. Well, I hope you haven't forgotten about Dr. Newton. He's still going to pop up and try to ruin everything.) 


	7. Straight ahead

(Some more bonding time with the guys)*****  
  
Egon was the first one who actually made it up the stairs after the guys had returned from their bust and headed directly to the bathroom in the sleeping quarters. He walked in and heard a faint noise. The physicist flipped on the lights in the dark room and saw Dani sitting on the floor crying. She was leaning against the end of his bed with her knees up to her chest and she had her arms tightly wrapped around them.  
  
"Dani?" The young woman looked up at him and quickly stood up. She wiped away tears from her face. "Dani, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Dani muttered. She headed towards the door, but stopped when Dr. Spengler closed it and stood in front of it. "Egon, please let me out."  
  
"Than answer my question," Egon responded.  
  
"I'm fine," Dani told him. Her blue eyes and face were still bright red from crying. "Did you guys get the ghost?"  
  
"Do not change the subject, Dani. I'm not easily distracted." Dani stared at him. "I also believe you do not have the power to destroy me with a look. You're abilities lie more in the psychic region. I'd still very much like the opportunity to run a few tests."  
  
"I just had a nightmare," Dani interrupted hastily. "Newton was there and I was stuck back at not being able to do anything. Powerless once more just because I was so damn scared."  
  
"It's over now," Egon told her gently. He put his hands on her shoulders and she tensed up a bit, but than slowly eased under his touch. "You know Dr. Newton can't do anything to you anymore. He's not here and we'll never allow him to come in here to hurt you."  
  
"I know," Dani whispered. The young woman leaned against Egon and he put his arms around her. "I was just so scared."  
  
"There's nothing to be scared of," Dr. Spengler said. "If you'd like I can help you sleep so you don't have anymore dreams like this." She backed up a bit.  
  
"No thanks," she replied. "I think I want to get over these by myself. This time was a bit different. When I was dreaming I felt like someone was watching over me. During the nightmare I felt like someone was helping me. It still hurt, but it was just different."  
  
"I suspect it might be the fact there is so much ectoplasmic energy floating in here," Dr. Spengler responded. "We deal with many ghosts that it's possible there is energy all over the firehouse."  
  
"No, it wasn't like that. It was nice. Like it was my parents or something. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Perfectly. You must have someone watching over you. Perhaps it's the fact you're beginning to find the strength to face your fears, Dani."  
  
"Are you guys becoming my strength?" Dani teased with a little smile.  
  
"It's one way of looking at it," Egon replied. Dani looked back up at the scientist her features now softened after being slightly upset.  
  
"Did I tell you thank you yet?"  
  
"Not that I recall."  
  
"Thank you, Egon."  
  
"You are quite welcome, Dani." He went into the bathroom and she heard the shower turn on. She smiled to herself and opened the bedroom door to find Winston standing outside it grinning.  
  
"What is it with you guys?" Dani asked. "You all seem to think you've got to spy on me and listen to every little word I say."  
  
"I wasn't listening," Winston told her. She gave him a look. "Maybe I was a little. I'm more marveling over the fact what you've done to our boy."  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"You got it, girl."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You've got him fumbling all over you," Winston answered. "Ray is a bit worse than Egon when it comes to women. I don't think many women have actually shown an interest in him. It's usually Peter and Egon. Well, Egon's got Janine and they just haven't done much. Peter's always getting some woman. I've got my girlfriend. Ray just doesn't know how to react when one shows interest."  
  
"He did pretty well earlier," Dani commented. "Just a little coaxing."  
  
"Well, coax him so more. You've got something going on there. He just needs a bit more encouragement," Winston said. Dani shook her head. "What?"  
  
"You guys are just so.great." She shrugged. "I've just never met people like the guys and Janine. And Slimer. It's just really different for me. I've never been accepted and here I am involved with some of the most famous guys in New York. In America. Quite possibly the world. And what am I focused on? Not the problems in my head. Instead my love life with Dr. Ray Stantz." Winston chuckled. "Don't you start making fun of me or I'll sic my boyfriend on you."  
  
"Let me warn you about Ray, Dani. He isn't really a Great Dane. He's more like one of those little toy dogs that are mostly there for show."  
  
"Winston," Dani said with a bit of surprise in her voice.  
  
"All I'm saying is that Ray's good guy, but he really isn't into the macho guy stuff. He's a sensitive guy so be nice."  
  
"I don't think I could be anything else to him. He's such a sweet guy."  
  
"Make sure he stays that way," Winston told her. "Anyway, what do you want for dinner? I'm fixing it."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Sure. You feel up to it?"  
  
"Yeah. Besides from what I hear you're actually a pretty good cook." She followed Winston to the kitchen.  
  
"If I wasn't these guys would live on nothing but take out. You should have seen it when I first got here. There were boxes everywhere." *****  
  
(Just another distraction. Dani and the guys still have a way to go before everything will be alright.) 


	8. Another step forward

Dr. Stantz woke up the following morning to someone gently nudging him. He opened his eyes and found Dani looking down at him. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a blue bathrobe over her pajamas.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Shh." She put a finger to her lips. "Can we talk?" Ray stretched.  
  
"What time is it?" He yawned.  
  
"Eight," Dani answered. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Give me a minute."  
  
"I'll be at the table. I made some breakfast."  
  
"Okay." Dani quietly walked out of the room where the three other Ghostbusters continued to sleep. Ray got out of bed and went after the young woman. He found her sitting at the table right outside the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice. Ray sat down where a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs welcomed him. He picked up the fork and scooped up some of the food into his mouth. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She looked at him.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing," Dani said. Ray shook his head. "Well, good because I seriously thought about this last night while I was sleeping. Actually, I had more of vision about us. It seemed nice."  
  
"I thought about it too. I don't think I had a vision though," Ray replied. He put down his fork. "I think it's alright. I think we can do this. We'll just have to be careful." Dani nodded and Ray went back to eating. There was a moment of silence between the two.  
  
"So, uh, what's the plan for today?" Dani inquired.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking about visiting an occult shop this afternoon. Would you like to come?"  
  
"An occult shop?" Dani repeated. "Sounds interesting. Might be fun." She touched the robe. "Maybe we could also stop one more place."  
  
"Where?" Ray asked.  
  
"My house."  
  
(Short and to the point.) 


	9. An encounter

"A man covered in ectoplasm should not be allowed in a house like this," Peter said as he and the other guys followed Dani into the large two story house she had shared with Newton. They took note of the expensive looking paintings and furniture. "Too bad not all of our customers are this rich."  
  
"I'd pay you just to destroy half this house with your proton guns," Dani told him. "You can take a shower upstairs, Peter."  
  
"Dani, are you positive this is a good idea?" Egon inquired.  
  
"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure Newton won't be back until six," Dani replied. "So, my answer would have to be yes."  
  
"Why are we here again?" Winston asked.  
  
"To get my stuff," Dani answered. "It's upstairs. Come on." The four men followed the young woman upstairs to light blue door on the left. There was key hole on the doorknob. She quickly hid it with her hand as she opened the door. The room was very plain and hardly furnished. "There are a few boxes in the closet and packed up with the important stuff." She looked at Peter. "The bathroom is two more doors down on the right. There should be plenty of towels."  
  
"Thanks," Dr. Venkman replied. He walked down the hall.  
  
"I guess we'll get the boxes and put them in the car," Ray said. He went over to the closet and opened the door. The Ghostbuster didn't see any boxes, but instead hanging clothes and shoes on the floor. "Where are they?"  
  
"Oh, I had to hide them," Dani admitted. She went into the closet and pulled down a panel off the wall. "Newton didn't want me to have any reminders of my parents or even a childhood. It almost worked. I can barely remember them sometimes. It's like my memory's been erased of them or something." She moved aside and let the three men pull out the boxes. Dani sat down on the bed and watched them. "Egon, is it possible to force someone to forget something?" Dr. Spengler set the box he held down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Well, some people forget because the event was extremely traumatic and it's blocked subconsciously," Egon informed her. "It's also possible to hypnotize people and cause them to forget, but that usually works on the weak-minded or highly susceptible."  
  
"If someone was hypnotized could someone else like unhypnotize them?" Dani inquired. Egon gave her a curious look and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. Forget I asked." Egon continued to look at her than picked up the box once again and followed Ray out of the room. Winston went over to Dani.  
  
"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Peter can hypnotize people," Winston told her. "He rarely does it unless it's really needed."  
  
"I think it might be needed," Dani said.  
  
"Well, talk to him later," Winston responded. "Don't mention it Ray or Egon. They'll go crazy."  
  
"I know," Dani replied. "Thanks for the info, Winston."  
  
"No problem." He walked out the door just before Ray and Egon returned. Peter came in finishing up drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"Are we almost done here?" Peter inquired. "I'd like to go home and take a nap."  
  
"Almost, I need to grab a box and get some clothes," Dani replied. "Than there's one more box of important things." She headed to the closet than froze when she heard a door slam. "Oh, no."  
  
"Dani!" A voice roared from downstairs.  
  
"Newton's home," Dani said. She closed the closet door than opened it a moment later holding a shoe box. "We need to leave."  
  
"No argument here," Peter replied. "I want a nap." He, Egon, and Ray followed Dani out of the room and to the stairs. She stopped at the top as Newton came up with a very angry look. The young woman backed up into the three men behind her.  
  
"Dani, what the hell is going on here?" Newton asked. "What are these men doing in my house?"  
  
"They're helping me," Dani answered meekly.  
  
"Are they the ones you who took you from the hospital?"  
  
"Yes, because I asked them."  
  
"I thought I had told you never to associate with these frauds again."  
  
"Yeah, well you also threatened to throw us in jail," Peter interjected. "If anyone deserves to be thrown in jail it's you. You've been abusing Dani since she was six. That's something even the murderers on death row think is horrible." Newton took another step towards Dani and she backed up, pushing Ray along with her.  
  
"I didn't abuse you, did I, Dani?" Newton asked the young woman gently. She glared at him. "Why don't you call the cops than?"  
  
"She's taking it one step at a time," Egon put in. "Now, if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way. Let's go." Egon led the way past Newton with Peter high on his tail. Ray took Dani's free hand and gently pulled her along. Newton glared at her and she quickly looked away.  
  
"Hey, Dani, don't think this is it!" Newton called after her. "I will get what I want!"  
  
(It's not over yet.) 


	10. Part of the Family?

"I should have hit him," Peter said.  
  
"That would have solved everything, Peter," Winston retorted.  
  
"I think one of us should try to talk to Dani," Egon suggested. They looked at Ray who sat on the couch in the lab.  
  
"No," Ray replied. "I can't."  
  
"Why not, Ray?" Egon inquired.  
  
"Because she's scaring me, Egon," Ray answered. "She sat in the car the entire time just staring into space. Than as soon as we got here she went directly to the basement and hasn't come up for the past few hours."  
  
"It's exactly why you need to go talk to her," Peter told his friend. "The longer no one does the more of an opportunity she has to recede farther back into her mind."  
  
"I'm not receding," Dani interjected as she joined the men. "I was just thinking and reflecting." She sat down on the couch next to Ray and put her head on his shoulder. He put a comforting arm around her small frame. The young woman put her shoebox on the coffee table.  
  
"You scared me," Ray told her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "When I think I completely space out. I just hope I didn't go cross-eyed. That really scares people. I'm still trying to figure out why I went down to the basement though. I've never really been one for the big empty places."  
  
"May I ask what's in the shoebox?" Egon inquired. Dani looked at him.  
  
"Some stuff that might interest you," Dani replied. "Your mother and father were Katherine and Edwin Spengler, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look in the box, Egon." Dr. Spengler picked up the shoebox and started going through its contents.  
  
"What's in it?" Dr. Venkman asked.  
  
"Cards, pictures, my birth certificate," Dani listed. "A few other little things."  
  
"This is my mother's handwriting," Egon said as he read a letter.  
  
"Let me see," Peter said like a little child. The blonde scientist handed it over to his friend. Peter and Winston read the letter.  
  
"And this is a picture of me when I was about fourteen holding a baby," Egon said looking at a picture. "Is this you, Dani?"  
  
"It probably is," Dani responded. "Most of those pictures are of me from when I was little. Like from infancy to four years old." Dr. Spengler handed the picture to Ray.  
  
"Wow, Egon, does this mean you're related to Dani?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well, my mother had a sister and a brother and his name was Eric Paulsen. I don't remember much about him except for the fact he and my mother had a big fight," Dr. Spengler told them. "I would have to call my mother and see what she knows."  
  
"This is going to be fun," Peter commented.  
  
(I know this seems kinda random, but I thought I would put this in here because it's kinda part of the plan for the story. It'll work out. You'll see. I promise. It's going to get better as well. I still have a little bit to go. Newton will be back.) 


	11. A little girl talk

"Ah, nourishment," Dani said as she sat down and joined Janine at a small table in the food court of the mall. The secretary looked at the tray the young woman set on the table holding a hamburger, fries, a slice of pepperoni pizza, a chocolate milkshake, and a brownie than at her own small salad.  
  
"You're going to eat all that?" Janine asked. "That looks like something Ray would eat. Definitely Slimer."  
  
"My metabolism is faster than a rocket," Dani replied. "As soon as I get something in me it's gone. And as for Ray I don't know what to say. Slimer's a whole other story that I have no interest in getting into." She took a bite out of her hamburger. "I think we set aside some time to do some working out, but I'm not saying anyone's fat. I just think it would help."  
  
"And what else do you think will help?" Janine inquired with a twinge of curiosity in her voice. "I suppose you have a small list." Dani took a bit of her pizza.  
  
"If I clean out the storage room under the stairs," Dani answered. "I would kinda like my own room. As for the rest of the list it'll have to wait." She went back to eating.  
  
"I supposed you're going to get the guys to work on that."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Well, you'd better talk to Egon about that storage room. He keeps a lot of his unfinished projects in there. It's also a possibility one of his mold experiments got loose and might have taken it over."  
  
"A moldy jungle," Dani said. She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful." She took a sip of her milkshake. "You know I really appreciate you taking me shopping, Janine. I needed this. Actually, to be more specific, I needed to get away from the guys incessant teasing about me being related to Egon."  
  
"Well, we aren't sure of that yet," Janine replied. "Egon's talking to his mother."  
  
"I've never seen a guy actually jump at the chance to talk to his mother," Dani responded. "I guess they got really close after his father's death."  
  
"I'm going to tell you something about Egon, Dani. He doesn't talk about his feelings a lot. You know he cares, but he doesn't come out right forth and state it." Dani nodded and ate some of her fries. "But I'll also say that Mrs. Spengler is a wonderful lady and all the guys adore her. She comes by every once in a while to make sure we're alright. It's really nice."  
  
"What about the other guys? What are their families like?"  
  
"Ray's parents died when he was younger. He was raised by a foster family. He doesn't really keep in contact with them. I couldn't be really sure, but I don't think he had a very good time with them. Peter's mom died a few years ago and his father pops in on occasion, but they really don't have the greatest relationship. You'll probably hear about it the next time Mr. Venkman pops in to try and get us involved in some kind of another scam. Winston's family lives in the city and he sees them on the holidays. His father didn't really approve of his son being part of the Ghostbusters, but that changed and they get along much better now." Dani looked at Janine a moment than shook her head and went back to her food. "What is it Dani?"  
  
"I was just thinking that maybe the only reason I feel anything for Ray is because we're so alike. Our parents died when we young and we didn't exactly have the greatest childhood. I mean are we just leaning on one another or is there actually something there," Dani said.  
  
"I couldn't tell you if there is because I don't know. I do believe that sharing a history makes you more apt to understand the other person. And understanding can lead to so much more," Janine responded.  
  
"So maybe it's really love," Dani said gently. "Ray's a great guy. I know he's super smart and really sweet. He is everything I could possibly want."  
  
"Than that should be enough. Don't think about the past, Dani. You and I both know it's painful and you can't work towards a better future if all you do is reminisce on the pain from the past."  
  
"I'm working on that." She poked her hamburger than pushed away the tray. "You know I'm not really that hungry anymore. Let's go home."  
  
"You said home," Janine pointed out. Dani looked at her and after a moment she began to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I did," the young woman agreed. "I guess something sank in after all." 


	12. Blood ties

"We're back!" Janine shouted as she and Dani walked past Ecto-1 in the firehouse. Ray bounded down the stairs wearing a big grin. He went up to Dani, took her by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her. Janine looked at the floor and went straight to her desk and sat down.  
  
"Hello to you too," Dani said with a big smile. She gave him a slightly confused look. "What is that all about?"  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to do that," Ray stuttered blushing a bit.  
  
"Well, it was a surprise, but it was very nice. Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek. "You won't believe some of the cute outfits I got today. I even bought you a Captain Steel shirt I saw." She set down her bags and started to dig through them. "I know I put it in here somewhere."  
  
"Dani, can I talk to you?" The blonde woman looked toward the stairs and saw Dr. Spengler coming down not looking particularly happy. His face wasn't holding any clues to how he was feeling or thinking.  
  
"Sure," Dani chirped. "What's up?" He looked at Ray.  
  
"Perhaps in private," Egon responded. The young woman gave him a curious look.  
  
"Is it bad?" Dani inquired. "Because if it's bad I don't want to hear it." Dr. Spengler just simply looked at her. "Okay, we need to have an agreement, Egon. You're going to start giving me some kind of indication of what you're thinking and/or feeling because I haven't learned to read minds yet. I think that will happen in my next lesson." Janine laughed. Ray attempted to keep a straight face as he stood next to the blonde woman.  
  
"Very well," Egon said. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat as he thought of an appropriate way to disperse the information he knew. Before he could speak he and the others heard the one of the front doors of the firehouse slam close. The four on the first level look towards the doors and saw Newton walking past the Ecto-1 wearing a crumpled suit and his hair stood on end.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dani asked.  
  
"I wanted to fix this," Newton answered earnestly as he approached her. She moved close to Dr. Stantz who glared at the older scientist. "I want to apologize."  
  
"Fine. Apology accepted. Now go," Dani replied. "I don't want to see you here again."  
  
"Is this anyway to treat someone who has raised you for the past eighteen years?"  
  
"You didn't raise me. You hurt me in more ways than I want to imagine right now," Dani responded in an unwavering voice despite the fact she felt so scared even standing next to her brave-faced boyfriend. "Now, please leave."  
  
"No," Newton said. "I'm trying to be a nice person here. Now please come back home."  
  
"I am home." Newton laughed.  
  
"You call this home? A firehouse with four men who believe in ghosts and run around trying to shoot them. You must be kidding me. I knew you were always stupid, but this goes beyond anything I could have ever imagined." His face became taunt. "Now, you and I are going to leave here one way or another."  
  
"I believe she told you she didn't wish to leave," Egon interjected stepping near Ray and Dani. "I must encourage you to leave the premises or I will be forced to call the police."  
  
"On what grounds?" Newton inquired trying to keep civilized.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I honestly believe someone here can come up with something."  
  
"Like stalking," Janine threw in from her desk. Egon glanced at her and she went back to typing at her computer.  
  
"Call them, but I'm leaving with that girl," Newton responded. He pulled out a gun from the waistband of his pants and pointed it at Dani and Ray. "Now, Dani, you will leave or I'm going to have to shoot your so-called friends."  
  
"No," Dani stuttered. "You can't shoot them."  
  
"Fine I'll shoot you." The gun went off and Ray watched as Dani went down on to the cold concrete floor. Ray instantly fell to his knees next to the young woman. He noticed a blur run by him and tackle Newton.  
  
"Ray, it hurts," Dani whispered.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," Ray replied. He hated the feel of the warm blood touching his hand. He tried not to let the young woman see the worry in his face, but she could. Dani reached up and touched his face.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "You made it all worth it."  
  
"It's not over, Dani," Dr. Stantz told her. "There's more." The young woman's hand slowly fell down and hit the floor. "No, Dani. Don't do this. Dani!" He felt himself being pulled away from her body as paramedics started working on her.  
  
(More short and to the point. There is one more chapter to go.) 


	13. Welcome Home

A week later.  
  
Janine had a strange sense of déjà vu as the Ecto-1 came into the firehouse. She looked at the stairs and saw Egon coming down them looking rather uneasy.  
  
"Egon, are you okay?" Janine asked.  
  
"Fine, Janine," Dr. Spengler simply answered. He stopped at the corner of her desk and watched as Ray got out of the driver's side door than went around to the passenger's side and opened the door. The young man helped the young blonde woman out of the car. She looked paler and more tired to Egon than she had in the hospital.  
  
"Hey, Egon. Hi, Janine," Ray greeted as he and Dani approached the desk.  
  
"Hi, Ray," Janine replied. "Hi, Dani." The young woman gave the secretary a small smile. "Feeling better?"  
  
"A bit," Dani answered. "Still kinda sore."  
  
"Perhaps you should lie down," Egon suggested. "Drink some hot tea."  
  
"I'm not a tea person," the young woman responded. "Besides I want to know what your news was. You never did get to tell me." She looked into his eyes searching for some sign. "You almost don't want to tell me."  
  
"Dani, what are you talking about?" Dr. Stantz asked. "Do you know what Egon's going to say?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you mind cluing us in?" Janine asked. Egon and Dani looked at the other two.  
  
"She's my cousin," Egon informed them. "I wasn't absolutely positive with all the pictures and cards so I called my mother. She confirmed it after a long period of silence. She and her brother broke contact some time after Dani was born. My uncle decided to break every contact even changing the guardian of Dani if for any reason he and his wife should die. Newton became that person and ignored any plea from my mother to take Dani to Ohio." Dr. Spengler looked down at the floor. "It explains why ever year in December my mother would spend the day by herself looking at old pictures. My father and I never asked."  
  
"My birthday is December 13th," Dani told him. "I can only imagine how my aunt felt." She walked up to Egon and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his cousin. "I guess now she'll feel a lot better."  
  
"I suppose so," Egon agreed. There was a moment of unspoken understanding between the two relatives.  
  
"Hey, what's with the somberness down here?" Peter asked as he and Winston came down the stairs interrupting the mood. "I thought I ordered a parade complete with a Ghostbuster float when our girl came back."  
  
"I think we forgot to order it," Winston responded. Dani smiled at the two. Peter gave her a squeeze and she returned.  
  
"Not so tight," Dani said. "Kinda still sore." Dr. Venkman backed off.  
  
"Sorry," Peter apologized.  
  
"Care for another?" Winston inquired. Dani laughed and gave the black man a hug. "I hope you're hungry because I whipped up a big lunch. I wasn't sure what your favorite foods were."  
  
"Right now anything that doesn't taste like cardboard or jiggles," Dani told him.  
  
"If Winston made it it'll actually taste good," Ray said. Dani gave him a look. "We aren't the greatest cooks. Our diets usually consist of pizza and popcorn."  
  
"Well, that's going to change," the young woman said.  
  
"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Peter asked with a sly grin. She poked him in the stomach.  
  
"First of all we're going to start exercising," Dani started. "Than change the foods we eat. And clean out a place for me to sleep."  
  
"A place to sleep?" Egon said. Dani gave him a look.  
  
"I love you guys to bits, but you didn't really think I was going to sleep forever upstairs with you guys, did you?" Dr. Spengler thought about it a moment as he adjusted his glasses. "No. I'm girl and we girls have a tendency to hog the bathroom. To like a private place to be herself."  
  
"Sounds like Pete," Zeddemore retorted. His friend gave him a look.  
  
"I guess it isn't too much work," Ray admitted. "We could use the storage room under the stairs."  
  
"I have some very priceless work in there," Egon said. "I'd rather we found some place else for Dani."  
  
"He means it's a mess," Dr. Venkman translated. "I guess I'll help out. On one condition." Dani looked at him.  
  
"What's that?" Dani inquired.  
  
"You seriously consider your choices in men," Peter responded. "I mean Ray's a great guy, but he doesn't know how to satisfy a woman."  
  
"Hey!" Ray exclaimed. "Just because someone finally shows an interest in me doesn't mean you should horn in."  
  
"I'm just saying, Raymond, that you get squeamish when people kiss on television," Dr. Venkman told his friend. "I can only imagine what would happen when your relationship escalates. Are you going to run and hide to keep Dani from slipping you a little tongue?"  
  
"Peter," Dr. Spengler said as he rose. "I would very much like it if you did not speak about my cousin in that way."  
  
"Oh, come on, Spengs. You know you've done it. All those times I've accidentally walked in on you and Janine. The messy hair, askew glasses on both faces, and unbuttoned shirt. You've gone past the tongue." Dani giggled at the expression on her cousin's face.  
  
"Not in front of Dani, Peter," Egon warned.  
  
"Pete, as much as I appreciate your concern I have to tell you that I'm sticking with my original choice," Dani said. She leaned up against Dr. Stantz and the younger Ghostbuster stuck his tongue out at Peter as he wrapped his arm around her 5"7' frame. "You're a bit much for me to handle."  
  
"He's a bit much for anyone to handle," Winston agreed. Peter looked at his friend.  
  
"Will you please take the knife out of my back, Winston? You are doing me no good whatsoever," Dr. Venkman told the man.  
  
Dani smiled to herself as the good-natured jabbing continued between the four men and secretary. She looked up at Ray whose bright eyes twinkled as Peter poked fun at his obsession with Captain Steel. The young woman closed her eyes and for the first time in eighteen years actually felt like a real person. Like part of a family who cared.  
  
"Hey, Dani," Ray said. She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her with concern in his eyes. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Ray, I think I finally am."  
  
"Good. Come on. Let's go eat lunch." THE END  
  
***** 


End file.
